PewDiePie fanfic - Marzia's fate
by cherrygloss
Summary: What happened to Marzia?
1. Chapter 1

The sound of overturned bottle that he emptied and put next to his bed last night irritated his ears. Someone opened the curtains and the sunshine got into the room violently, uninvited. He closed his eyes tightly and let out a murmur of discontent, pressed his face deep into the pillow hoping that everything will return to normal. It did not. He felt hands grabbing his shoulder, tugging it firmly.

– Wake up! – He heard it several times. It seemed that the tone was getting stronger every time the words come up again. He tried to ignore it but when he realized that it is not going to stop he gave up. He slowly moved his body up the bed. Rubbed his face with his hand and sighed.

– Drink – the voice commanded. He cast a quick glance at hands reaching to him with a glass of water and a blue pill. Obediently he swallowed the pill and washed it down with the cold water.

– Good. Now get up – He sighted again and hesitated for a while. – Come on – Finally he grabbed the hand outstretched in his direction and stood up with real difficulty. Cry patted him on the shoulder, put his arm around his neck and helped him move. He made him seat at the table and put something to eat in front of him.

– It's going to be ok. Everything will be fine, you will see. Now all you have to do is eat – he said slowly and convincing. He watched as Felix buried his face in his hands. He stood in silence wondering intensively what he should do now. He wish he knew.

– I know it's hard. It's terrible, man. – he admitted – But you will get through it. You have to – Felix shook his head. – You will – Cry assured him. – I'll see to that. Now eat – he left the kitchen almost in a hurry, as he wanted to escape, leaving Felix with those words, not giving him a chance to doubt it.

– Poor Felix – he heard Samantha's voice and sighted.

– Yeah – he whispered.

– Don't blame yourself. There's nothing else you can do. He needs time – she said embracing him softly. Cry saw at the corner of his eye that Felix did not move. – Just give him the time, will you? – he looked at her and nodded in assent. She watched him warily with her blue eyes. - Good – she kissed him on his forehead and smiled. Her eyes brightened and she hugged him once again. Cry almost unconsciously smiled back at her but he was not happy. He knew what's knocking in Felix's head right now. He knew what has been knocking in his head constantly for several weeks. What is keeping him awake, not allowing to fall asleep without help of some sleeping pills or alcohol. He knew what was forcing him to take the blue pill everyday just to be able not to think and analyze, numbing his senses. It was Marzia. And the fact that she was dead.

* * *

*** Let me know what you think in the comments below and if you want the next part :)****


	2. Chapter 2

– I am almost ready! – Cry heard those words at least five times during the last hour.

– Hurry up Sam, everybody is waiting for us – quick look at his watch only confirmed what he already knew - they are late. Again. The sound of high heels constantly running to and fro was spreading around the apartment.

– Five minutes and we can go! – Samantha shouted back. She was standing in front of the mirror trying to fasten pearl necklace. Her blond hair was pinned up in a bun and she was wearing white lace dress. Knowing that they are late did not help her shaking hands. She cursed under her breath as her fingers slipped on the clasp over again. She sighed with relief recognizing the person reflecting in the mirror.

– Oh, thanks God, Felix. Could you help me with this? – She turned around and stretched out her hand with the necklace towards him. He watched her intently. His lips were drawn into thin line and he did not move a bit.

– What's the matter? – she frowned.

– Where the hell did you get this dress from? – he blurted out in a moment.

– W..What? – Samantha netted her brows in confusion. – I…- Felix made a step closer in her direction.

– Take if off. – he interrupted her coldly through gritted teeth. Her eyes were wide and she made several attempts to speak, but no words came out of her twitching lips. She shook her head.

– I said take it off! – he yelled rushing towards her and she found herself backed up against the brick wall with nowhere to run. The necklace fell on the floor and she moaned in pain and confusion. – Where did you get it, huh? Tell me! - Her heart started pounding at a increasingly rapid pace.

– What is going on?! What are you doing?! - Cry rushed into the room and quickly pulled him away. Cry saw in the corner of his eye that Samantha was rubbing her wrists.

– That's Marzia's dress, Cry. Tell her to take it off. – Felix's voice was seething with anger. Samantha gasped out loudly and covered her mouth with her hand. For a minute they stood speechless. Finally, Cry's eyes clouded over. He sighed heavily.

– Listen. It's NOT Marzia's dress. Where the hell would she get Marzia's dress from? – He uttered these words slowly with clearly irritated tone.

Samantha looked from Cry to Felix, back and forth, with a blank look on her face. She saw Felix clenching his fists. Cry's normally calm demeanor slowly changed and his face contorted in an all - consuming anger. His face was glazed for a split-second and then he frowned, his lips pursed together and his eyes unblinking, at that moment

– It's Ok, Cry. Let it go. I will get changed – she almost whispered and went down the corridor. She entered another room and took off the dress in a hurry as if it was burning her body. Feeling groggy, she stared at the white dress for a while, shaking. Then she burst into tears.

***** Please, let me know what you think. Should I continue writing this? :) ****


	3. Chapter 3

Felix mumbled something unintelligible after the alarm clock in his phone forced him to leave the sleep he was in. He sighed annoyed, as his hand was groping around the night table trying to locate the device. He felt as the brightness of the unlocked screen was about to burn his eyes so he narrowed them quickly, growled something under his breath and managed to turn off the alarm clock. Involuntarily he looked at the time. It was 3:02 am. He frowned. Did he put the alarm clock on this hour? He felt nervous feeling in his stomach as he heard three hard knocks on the door to the house. He sat on the bed, straining his ears. The knocking would not stop, and each new knock was launder and launder, until finally took insistent, aggressive overtones. He got out of bed very carefully and walked towards the door in total darkness. He was trying to move silently but his heart was pounding loudly and his breath was too harsh. He froze and his breath got trapped when he noticed that someone tugged at the door handle tightly. He was afraid to move. And then saw it. On the floor in front of him there was an envelope. He was staring at it blankly and after a longer while realized then the banging on the door stopped. He was still not moving, listening attentively. Finally carefully made his way towards the envelope and picked it up. He come back to his bedroom and turned on the lamp on the night table. With shaking hands opened the envelope and put everything what was inside on the bed. He raised his eyebrows. It was a photo. Photo torn into several pieces. His eyes wandered in hurry from one piece to another. He started to put the puzzle in place. His eyes grew larger and larger and his heart was pounding like mad inside his chest. When all the pieces were put together he stared at them in disbelief. His lips moved in silent grimace, unable to utter a word. The photo showed an open trunk of a car. The trunk was almost empty but when he looked closer he saw a detail that was easy to miss. There was a small, blue earring laying in the left corner of the truck. The same earring that Marzia wore when he saw her for the last time. His head was spinning and legs kept failing him as he run outside the house. He bent down clutching his heart, his breathing unstable. Out of the sudden he felt a cold hand grabbing him by his arm.

* * *

Dears I hope you liked the chapter and let me know if you want me to carry on with this. Big thank you to Laonasa Enllyn Avery and Abby! Cheers! :)


	4. PewDiePie fanfic Chapter 4

Felix screamed and staggered back, regaining his balance in the last moment. "Are you ok? What is going on?" he looked up still greedily gasping for air. Samantha was standing next to him with a worried look on her face.

"Stay with him. I'll check the house" he heard Cry rushing towards the door.

"Somebody was there" he faltered with difficulty, not able to bring himself to meet her eyes again. "There was an envelope with a photo. Inside was Marzia's earring. I don't know what it means" his body was shaking almost as much as his voice, starting to sound desperately. "Is she…Maybe she…" he did not dare to finish, letting his mouth move wordlessly. A shiver run down Samantha's spine but she could not really focus on what he was saying. She glanced toward the front door anxiously, looking out for Cry. She started to get worried. Frightening thoughts were racing through her mind. What if the burglar was still inside? Why did she let Cry go there by himself, what was she thinking, God, they should have called the police. Her train of thoughts was interrupted abruptly as she realized that Felix was briskly walking towards the door.

"Wait!" she reached out towards him trying to grab his arm but it slipped so she ran after him to the house. A warm sense of relief poured on her when she saw Cry standing in the hallway, scratching his head.

"Are you sure that somebody was in the house?"

Felix ignored the question, passed him and walked quickly across the bedroom, but then stopped suddenly in the middle. Even before his mind registered it, he knew it wasn't there. "I don't understand…" mumbled, feeling weak at the knees.

"What is it?"

"Maybe we should call the police. Is anything missing?"

Their voices barely pierced through his scattered thoughts as he was searching the room in trance. He heard that Samantha was telling Cry about the envelope. He realized that when she finished they both went quiet. The only thing that Felix could hear now was his pounding heart. He threw everything out of the bed and finally gave up, sat down and buried his head in his hands. "I don't understand" he whispered confused. He felt a comforting pat on his back but shook it off quickly. "Somebody was here and left the envelope. I saw it. I saw the photo. I put it together." They were staring at him in silence. He almost saw them exchanging knowing glances. Then Cry took a step toward him and said slowly

"It doesn't look like somebody was here, Felix. I checked everything. Doors and windows are closed. Nothing is missing." Felix knew how it looked like. He was fighting a feeling of panic that wanted to overrun him.

"So what, you think I am crazy?" asked with his voice shaking, looking at Cry defiantly.

"Nobody is saying that. You had been under a lot of stress lately and..."

"Stop talking to me like that!" Felix raised his voice. He did not like Cry's careful tone. The tone that was gently communicating him that he lost his mind."And what? I dreamed it? I am making it up? Or what are you trying to say?" He was strickened into the silence again. But not for long.

"So where is it, Felix? Where's the envelope? It disappeared?" Cry's words seemed to cut like a knife now. Felix turn his head away. He felt that his cheeks were burning and hoped they will not notice it. For some reason he felt embarrassed. Cry sighed and spread his arms in a helpless gesture. "That's what I thought." Then he grabbed Felix's arms tightly, wanting to shake him, but did not do it. Instead, he said patiently "It's late. I'm going to bed. Please, do the same." He sounded tired. Or sad and crestfallen. Felix was not able to tell. He heard them leaving the room. He closed his eyes. He was in a muddle. Maybe they are right. Maybe he is at his wit's end. Maybe he went out of his mind a long time ago. First the dress and now this… truck of a car and a blue earring. As a bitter laugh of disbelief came from his cheast, he shook his head and wiped the tears of helplessness, running down his cheeks. He can't take it and any more. It's time to end this.


	5. Chapter 5

Felix clenched his hands on the railing. As if hypnotized he was looking at the sheet of choppy sea. Why did she do this to me? He thought. Why did she jump? He closed his eyes and tilted his head back slightly, letting cold air to pinch his face. Even with his eyes closed, he could still see her very clearly. Her body drifting helplessly to the rhythm of the waves. Her hair scattered in disarray, some plastered to her face and some floating in the water. Although he has never seen it, so it had to look like. The last time he saw her she seemed worried. Or annoyed. He couldn't tell. For sure she was in a hurry. He asked her if everything was all right, she nodded and said that she will be back late tonight. But she never came back. First he was surprised, then worried and upset afterwards. He was calling their friends, family, her brother. Nobody had a clue where she was. Then everything happened very quickly. His memories of that time are torn. He remembers how Samantha and Cry visited him in the middle of the night. Cry said that they have to talk and Samantha bursted into tears. And out of a sudden it all started to make sense. It seemed that Marzia drove here, got out of her car and jumped off the bridge. Her body was found quickly and just as quickly was it buried. He could swear that he was at the funeral, but he can't remember it. He can't remember much of what happened to him later neither. Certainly things got more complicated. Then things got blurred as he started to take the prescription pills and mix them occasionally with alcohol until everything became more and more indifferent to him, and finally completely lost any meaning whatsoever. Everybody was unanimous to the fact that it was a suicide. He kept asking himself over and over again, why would she want to end her life? Was she unhappy? Was it something he did or said? Nobody knew the answers and he became paranoid about finding them but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find anything. Finally he got tired. He gave up. Now standing on the same bridge she stood, maybe even clenching the same railing she once did before she jumped, it seemed like everything what happened after her death led him slowly here, to this very moment. He opened his eyes and looked at the dark surface of the sea. You can't escape your destiny, can you? It should have happened a long time ago, when he took more of the pills that he was supposed to take, but Samantha found him and he was brought to life and forced to stay with them afterwards, just for some time, until he gets better. But he is not getting better and now is the time to finish what she started jumping off this bridge.

"What are you going to do, Felix?" he woke to hear the familiar voice. "Come with us, please."

„Go away!" He shouted back, hoping it will convince Cry to leave him alone. It didn't. Cry firmly grabbed his arm. Felix opposed, shaking off Cry's hand. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a car parked close to him, the engine was still running and Samantha was sitting inside, covering her face with her hands.

"Don't be stupid Felix. Let's go." Cry grabbed his arm again and pulled in the direction of the car.

"Leave me alone, Cry" He growled, yanking out of his grasp.

Freeing himself from Cry's grip was difficult to the extent that when he finally did it, he lost his balance. Lifting himself off the ground, he felt something in a pocket of his jacket. Something he does not remember putting there at all. He pulled it out slowly and watched it thoughtfully for a minute. Cry took a step back when he realized that Felix was holding a knife in his hand. What happened next was something which neither of them was fully in control of. Cry leaped towards him, trying to snatch the knife from his hand. Felix tried to push him away, but Cry was really determined to not let him do that. They were wrestling for a while. Cry tried to twist Felix's arm and make him drop the knife. And then he heard Samantha screaming incomprehensibly and saw her getting out of the car. Out of a sudden Cry stopped pushing him and moved back. He saw the knife lying on the ground. Cry was staring at him, breathing heavily. Felix's side was burning so he pressed his hand on it wanting the sensation to go away. He felt that his shirt was sticky. He raised his hand as saw that it was covered with something dark. Suddenly he felt sick and his head began to spin. He felt weak at his knees and fell to the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

The time he spent in the hospital seemed now to be very distant and hazy. He remembers Samantha standing next to his bed with a worried look on her face and Cry telling him something that he didn't want to hear. Samantha furtively wiped a tear running down her cheek. He intentionally did not open his eyes when they came to visit him again. He heard them whispering but could only guess their intentions. After pain and some painkillers came a time when he finally stepped out of the hospital door. Samantha and Cry talked to him again but he didn't talk back. When they stopped and enough time has passed, he tried his best and the three words came out of his mouth. "I am sorry", he said to them.

"Please, promise me that you won't do this ever again" He heard Samantha sobbing and felt her arms around his body.

He nodded and retuned her embrace. He felt a bit better. Cry explained he did not want it to end this way on the bridge. Of course he didn't. By the way, where the hell did Felix get the knife from? Why? What for? Felix wished he knew the answers. Then they promulgated that he needed help, so please let us help you. Trust us. It will be OK. They managed to talk to his senses or maybe he did not care anymore. He was told to pack his things and tomorrow Cry and Sam will drive him to the other hospital. The different kind of hospital, where he will get the help he needed and will feel better eventually. He will be himself again but first he has to spend some time there. Days, maybe months. They couldn't tell exactly. So tomorrow he is going to check in as the new patient of the Millview Hospital. Tomorrow. Right now Felix was sitting on the floor of Sam's room with Marzia's diary in his hands. He could see her words written only on two first pages. His eyes didn't want to let go off the words and kept wandering from right to left, reading them over and over again. The notes were short and filled with distress and hesitation.

 _Three days passed and I can't stop thinking about it. But maybe it is just my imagination?_

 _I can't even sleep at night. Is it my conscience that keeps me awake?_

 _I will tell him everything. But what If I am wrong?_

Wrong about what?

 _I can't do this. It will change everything._

 _I am scared._

 _I wish everything could stay the way it was._

These two pages were also filled with lonely, random words that did not mean anything to him, although he really tried to put them together. In the left corner of the page she painted a small flower with a sad face. The name "Sam" appeared on several places of the same page. As well as the word "why", "hope" and "tell".

The last note said:

 _I am going to meet Sam today. I have to talk to her. I really hope we will sort this out together._

Did they?

Felix sighed deeply. He closed the diary and moved his eyes towards another thing he found in the room. He looked at the photograph of the truck and Marzia's earring that he put together some time ago. He almost believed that it was just an figment of his imagination.

His hands were not shaking when he dialed her number and pressed the phone to his ear. He was calm. It was finally over. "I know everything" he replied when she picked up and greeted him with a bit confused "Hello".

"What? What are you talking about?" Sam was driving her car in heavy rain. She found it difficult to divide her attention between the road and Felix, but somehow she had the feeling that it would be better if she did. "What's going on?" Samantha found his tone of voice unsettling. She waited but he went silent. "Felix?" Did he hang up?

"I found her diary", his words reached her after some time. She felt as if something really heavy just fell on her shoulders. She pulled over abruptly and stopped the car. "Felix listen, I am.."

"I am going to talk to Cry, Sam" He interrupted her and this time his voice sounded unrelenting. For a brief moment she moved her lips silently and then closed her eyes, opened them and exclaimed in one breath "Felix please don't do it. it is not a good idea, please don't…" When she realized that he hang up, she stopped talking and felt her own heart racing and head spinning. Samantha started the car again and turned it back as fast as she could, pressing her shaking hands hard on the steering wheel and speeding up. She has to be first. She has to talk to Cry before Felix does.


	7. Chapter 7

Cry was looking at the picture steadily but no matter how hard he tried, the image was still there. Reluctantly he moved his eyes from the photo to the diary and read it slowly. Then he read it again. And again. But no matter what, the words were still there. Finally, with a sigh of resignation, he threw the diary on the table.

"I need a drink. Do you want one too?" He asked, standing up. Felix nodded but said nothing. He wanted to give Cry the time he needed to come to terms with the situation. It took a longer while for the silence to be finally broken again.

"What do you want to do next?" he heard Cry's subdued, uncertain voice. Felix looked at the back of his friend and said with stubborn determination, not wanting to leave him with any illusions that there is any other way to solve this.

"We have to give her up to the police." Cry jammed firmly both his hands on the edge of the countertop, lifted his head up and soon lowered in disbelief, shaking it left and right. Finally he turned around and Felix could not help noticing a wounded look in his eyes.

"Do you think it is enough? Do you think it proves anything?" he asked quietly and handed him the drink. Felix took a sip and replied carefully.

" It will give them the reason to investigate. That's the start we need." Cry nodded. His face was drawn and downcast. He looked sad and crestfallen. It was heart-rending to see him in this state. Felix took few more sips to buy himself some time and continued.

"I have to do it, Cry. I have to do it for Marzia." Cry sighed deeply and buried his face in his hands.

"You're right" he said after a while . "You're right." Relief washed over Felix, and he instantly relaxed. Out of the sudden he felt really, really tired. Cry was saying something to him but he could not put it together. He rubbed his eyes trying to keep himself awake. Something was not right. He felt a firm hand shaking his shoulder.

"Felix? Are you ok?" Felix put a hand against his head, which was now spinning.

"Yeah, I'm… I'm just…don't feel..." He spluttered but stopped in search for words. He could not collect his wits, which seemed to be scattered somewhere. He noticed Cry bending over him, but his vision was blurry.

"I almost forgot." He heard Cry saying with a voice sounding very distant and muffled. "I've got something for you." Felix felt that Cry grabbed his hand and put something in it, clenching his fingers on it tightly. His head was heavy and his limbs felt as if they were chained to iron shackles but he managed to open the fist and looked down on it. What he saw in his hand was a small earing. It was the earring from the photo. It was Marzia's earring.


	8. Chapter 8

As promised, here's the new chapter. I am not sure if there is anyone reading it, but if there is please let me know if I should continue. Enojy.

* * *

Felix woke up feeling a strong pull on his arm.

"Come on, help me a bit." Cry's voice seemed to come from a distance. Felix obediently followed his grab, although it was not an easy task. Standing up seemed now to be the hardest thing in the world, and on the top of that his eyelids were heavy as stones. When he managed to open them, he hissed in pain blinded by a bright light of street lamps. He rubbed his face clumsily and looked around just to realize that they were on the bridge. The one which Marzia jumped off. He felt Cry putting his arm around his shoulder in order to make him move.

"No …" a whisper was all that he was able to achieve. He tried hard to resist, but his body refused to listen. His legs glided along with Cry.

"Stop it" He heard Cry's voice again. "Be a good friend."

Without warning Cry strongly pressed him against the bridge rail. Felix grabbed it tightly in panic, bearing the impression that he will not be able to maintain his balance without it. He heard the loud sound of water just beneath him, which seemed to be beating new waves in a crazy amok. The water was almost pitch black.

"Are you ready to jump?" He could barely hear Cry as the sound of the hungry sea was getting louder and lounder, angrily whirring in million stormy voices. The sea was calling him. He was not able to say in which position he was now, which side of rails he was on, or whether he was even still on the bridge. He had no idea. All he could see was the dark water waiting impatiently to draw him in. Everything else seemed too complicated to be put together now. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his breath. Yes, he is ready. "Say hi to Marzia from me." He heard him saying and then the memory of that one name made him immediately open his eyes like if he just woke up from a very bad dream. Marzia. Marzia was also on this bridge. Maybe that is how her very last moments looked like. Frightened and helpless, she did not have enough strength to prevent her fate. Suddenly he felt a wave of heat suffusing his entire body. His breath was getting quicker with every second and his heart was now pounding like if it wanted to jump out of his chest. Gathering every last trace of power that he could find in his drugged body, Felix turned towards Cry and shouting furiously jumped in his direction. He managed to grab his jacket, which after a moment slipped from his grasp, and he immediately lost his balance and fell to the cold ground. The sound of the waves seemed to subside a bit. He moaned in pain, feeling a burning sensation in his left shoulder. Cry stared at him in amazement, and after a while his breast was moved by short peals of laughter, which quickly turned into loud cackle.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked in amusement and slowly moved towards Felix with a rollicking frown. Cry leaned over him and clenched both hands on his shoulders, making him sit and pulling forward a bit, so that he could press him against the bridge rail as strong as he could. Felix cried out in pain as his head bounced off the metal. Cry sighed loudly and sat on the ground next to him. He bent one knee and rested his hand on it.

"You know" he said and Felix saw him lighting a cigarette. "I wanted to make it easier for you. I really did. I knew you would jump without my help, all you needed was some encouragement." He drew on the cigarette and exhaled slowly. " So I dressed Sam in Marzia's dress. I even made this stupid picture for you to freak out. I made sure you have an easy access to your favorite pills and booze. You would have jumped a long time ago, if not for Sam who noticed that you took off that night and she had that really strange feeling", he paused for a moment ostentatiously rolling his eyes, " that we should look for you here. I had to play along." A dull sound echoing in Felix ears seemed to be losing momentum. "I've tried to kill you here once already, remember?" asked, not expecting an answer. "The doctor said that you were very lucky." Cry smoked once more time and threw the cigarette away. "Well, I guess today is not your lucky day." he stood up, brushing off his trousers. "Come on" ordered harshly and extended his hand towards Felix. "It's time". Felix closed his eyes tightly blinded by the lights of a car suddenly emerging on the horizon. The car stopped in front of them with its engine running. Cry squinted at it. "Fuck", he cursed when he saw the driver.


	9. Chapter 9

''Sam?'' Cry called her softly, but she felt a violent shudder, which even harder shook her already quivering flesh. She moved her legs apart, putting them in a straddle position, as if trying to anchor herself more firmly on the ground. Her eyes were wide open, not allowing even a slightest movement to escape her attention. ''What are you doing Sam? What's going on?'' He sounded worried. Noting immediately that he started to move towards her, she took a deep breath whistling in horror and quickly straightened her arms.

'' Stay away!'' she screamed, clenching her both hands on the cold gun outstretched towards him. Cry stopped obediently. Sam took a step backwards and threw a quick glance at Felix, wanting to make sure that he is fine and at the same time trying not to lose Cry of her sight. '' Get away from him!'', she ordered but Cry did not move an inch. ''Do you hear me? Move!'' she waved the weapon to the left, indicating the direction she wanted him to go. Cry stood motionless for a while longer but finally made two wary steps left. She felt relieved. ''What are you doing, Sam... Where did you get the gun from?'' She ignored his voice, dressed now in calm, soothing tones.

At first, she made two insecure steps forward, keeping Cry at gunpoint all the time. Then, she ran over to Felix, who was sitting now on the ground, leaning against the concrete railing of the bridge. His chest was moving up and down. His face was wet and his glance absent, and as she was trying to analyse the desperate movement of his lips, she realised that they put three word together ''he killed her''.

Those three simple words creeped into her head, fluttering there louder and louder with every second, mixing with the sound of her beating heart and short gasps of breath. She felt sick.

''We have to take him to a hospital. I do not know what he took but it does not look good, I managed to ...'', Cry's words got through to her after a while. She blinked several times trying to get rid of the lethargy she started to fall into.

''Shut up'' she hissed, getting up slowly with the weapon still headed in his direction. ''I managed to stop him.'' Cry continued without not even a hint of nervousness. '' Shut up!'' she jelled back in answer, taking a step towards him now. Cry did not intend to stop. ''He came to me and said he found some Marzia's things with you. He wanted me to call the police. He… ''Cry paused for a moment and gave out a long sigh. ''He said that you killed her.'' added in one breath. Her hands were shaking now and she thought that they are getting out of her control. She felt her cheeks burning under what seemed to be Cry's worried, compassionate gaze. Her eyes were wet.'' I do not believe you had anything to do with this, Sam.'' Cry's voice was much softer now. ''He wanted to kill himself again. We need to help him.'' Cry made three steps towards her. She saw him getting closer, but did not do anything about this. She was not able to look him in the eye right now, even with the weapon still clenched in her palms that was outstretched in his direction. Million thoughts were running through her head. She was trying to put them all together, but they kept falling apart and a feeling of ice cold panic was numbing her senses when she realised that there is not enough time to collect them again. Her breath was getting shorter and more shallow until finally turned into a sob. Her shoulders were moving now up and down quickly, slamming her body, and tears were running down her cheeks. ''It's okay. It's okay'', she heard his consoling voice and saw him moving towards her once again. Cry slowly stretched out his arm towards her and carefully opened the palm of his hand. ''Please, give me the gun. Let' go back home'', he whispered.


End file.
